


Necessary

by Farla



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, btp, rbtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farla/pseuds/Farla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi sees Vriska's bloody dreamself suddenly disappear from Prospit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary

There was no sign of Vriska, not even a whiff of blueberry blood where she'd been standing soaked in the stuff. Terezi turned toward the white chocolate carapace next to her. "Is that what it looked like when there's a revival kiss? She just pops out of existence to mark it's one extra life gone?"

"No," the Prospitian said. "The princess should have simply healed her injuries. She would have to return to the rest of the Lands from here."

"Oh." Terezi's stomach lurched. "Then...then she wasn't kissed in time. She died. Actually died, not just sort of died." Terezi had meant to do that, once.

"No," the Prospitian said again, smelling even more confused than Terezi was. "Death doesn't make you disappear. She'd still be here, just, she'd be dead. There would be a royal funeral for her, as there was for the dead princess of Derse."

"Then where is she? What happened?"

The Prospitian's face was full of milky bafflement. "I don't know."

Terezi pinched herself and woke up. Her computer was beeping madly. She licked the screen.

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

AG: Terezi!  
AG: You are pro888ly super confused right now! I didn't really get a chance to explain! It was pretty tense there just now! 8ut rest assured, it was all according to plan! :::;D  
AG: In fact it worked out gr8!!!!!!!! Even better than planned!!!!!!!! But that's to be expected for someone as awesome as me, right!!!!!!!! >:::;D  
AG: In fact, it worked so gr8 I don't think I can tell you how gr8 it was on just Trollian!  
AG: We need to meet up. You won't believe your nose!  
AG: As soon as you wake up, I mean! Since you're still on Prospit! At least, last I saw you!  
AG: I could probably have gone up there myself! But I thought I should head back to my Land first and check out what had happened!  
AG: Not much though! Still got lots of quests and treasure to get, even though I could probably solo my denizen right now!  
AG: I'm the gr8est hero of them all.  
AG: You might even say  
AG: A GOD!!!!!!!!  
AG: If I had a rematch with Aradia I could win with both hands tied behind my back! I've got all the luck now!  
AG: All of it!  
AG: Not that I would!  
AG: Fair's fair! I killed her, she killed me........  
AG: Nothing to hold a grudge over there!!!!!!!!  
AG: Which reminds me I should go see her soon too.  
AG: I'm not sure how that'd work........but I'm sure we could figure something out! Finding her would probably be the biggest problem, but you can probably handle that, right Ms. Seer? Especially once you level up!  
GC: WH4T 4R3 YOU T4LK1NG 4BOUT, VRISKA?  
GC: 4ND NO 1 DONT TH1NK YOU M33T1NG UP W1TH 4R4D14 4G41N 1S SUCH 4 GOOD 1D34  
GC: SH3S B33N 3V3N W31RD3R TH4N USU4L S1NC3 B3COM1NG 4 ROBOT  
GC: SO DONT 4SSUM3 SH3'S 4LL OV3R 1T NOW  
GC: 3SP3C14LLY WH3N UNT1L YOU W3R3 B34T3N TO D34TH 1 THOUGHT SH3 W4S 0k W1TH 1T 4LR34DY  
GC: >:/  
AG: Heeeeeeey Terezi!  
AG: Back from slumberland???????? Took you long enough!  
GC: 1TS ONLY B33N 4 F3W M1NUT3S  
GC: HOW D1D YOU G3T B4CK TO YOUR L4ND SO F4ST?  
AG: Transportalizer! Duh! They're all over Skaia, which by the way is where I woke up! It's super cool, I can't wait for you to catch up and come see it!  
AG: But I'm getting ahead of myself!  
AG: We need to meet up! I'll go to LOTAF! Where are you? Still fooling around on LOPAH? Head over and we can meet at your house!  
AG: You can see how awesome my Land looks later.  
GC: >:/ WHY 4LL OF 4 SUDD3N?  
AG: Because I just died!  
AG: Really horribly died, too! I bled out and it took 8ges! All because I'm such a good person now and I let Tavrosnore make his own decisions! Big mistake!  
GC: YOU LOOK3D L1K3 YOU W3R3 US1NG YOUR POW3RS WH3N 1 S4W YOU ON PROSP1T  
AG: Well yeah! How else was I supposed to tell him what to do! Even though I crippled him! Some people don't understand anything, Terezi! None of the things!  
AG: The point is he choked and couldn't go through with it so it took forever and I had to die all on my own! So you can trust me!  
GC: 4LSO 1M PR3TTY SUR3 MY HOUS3 1SNT BU1LT UP V3RY F4R  
AG: That could not be less of a problem! Geeze, just leave it to me okay???????? All you have to do is meet me there! I have everything under control! Everything! :::;D  
GC: OK4Y  
AG: Gr8!!!!!!!! See you!

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

"Heey Terezi!" shrieked an orange and blueberry fruit cocktail, a light dust of sugary candy powder going everywhere. "There were enemies everywhere when I got here! Your server player really sucks huh? I guess not everyone can be as great as me! Don't worry I cleared everything up while I was waiting, it's super easy!"

Terezi's mouth fell open, not believing what she was tasting.

"Oh yeah! So I'm a GOD TIER player now! Cool, huh? I even have wings!" She spun around to show them off. And her arm and eye, Terezi noticed, no longer had that tinny, metallic smell. "But enough about me! We need to get going! You can have my rocketboots since it's not like I need them now. Come on!"

"Go where?"

"I'll show you! I can't just explain! You've got to come there yourself!" She fluttered down to grab Terezi's arm. "Come on come on come-"

"Okay!" Terezi said, not wanting to listen to her repeat it eight times. Vriska grinned and led her across the Land of Thought and Flow at top speed, stopping suddenly at one of the strange structures that looked like enormous stone recupricoons. Vriska led her inside.

Vriska pointed to the slab in the center. "That Exile we've been hearing from told me about these. You know, after Aradia beat me up. Tavrodork was going to kiss me and do the boring usual resurrection everyone gets, but it turns out that'd mean losing out on the ultimate powerup! Lucky I knew better. If you die, like for-real die and not the lameass sort we've been seeing, on one of these, you get brought back, but the game kicks you up to god tier, probably for being so awesome! And it fixes any injuries, too. That's why my arm and eye are back."

"Huh," Terezi said, examining it.

Behind her, she heard dice clatter against the stone floor. Vriska was grinning. An instant later it was all wiped out in a wave of sickening teal as a sword shot through her back.

She woke up again on the Battlefield, her nose reporting Prospit overhead as a lemony dot amid the watery sky, and saw:

Vriska was right about what a difference it made, although she had no idea of what it meant for the larger game. Gl'bgolyb made for a truly terrible prototyping, and the Black King's death glub, while not as deadly as hers had been, would surely be fatal to them when they were close enough to engage.

But with this, it would be possible. Herself and Vriska alone couldn't do it, but even a few more would. Half of them would make it easy. And there were other things she was suddenly realizing. Their group was holding together but they weren't really working right, things could be going so much better and Aradia -

\- that wasn't right, that didn't -

\- she wasn't correcting things, she -

\- Terezi had to stop her, now, before Aradia -

Her computer was beeping madly.

Suddenly steel with an unpleasant undertone of burnt sweat appeared right before her. "Go back to sleep and continue the intrigues on Prospit. It is necessary to avoid your death," Aradia told Terezi in a resentful half-monotone.

Then she was gone again.

No sense arguing. A time player knew what she was talking about.


End file.
